Abilities
Most of the adolescents who appear in Charlotte have a flawed ability of some sort. These abilities are "awakened" when an individual reaches adolescence and go away when adolescence is over. Known Abilities "Plunder", when an individual can "loot" others ability by temporarily taking over their body for five seconds. Their body becomes unconscious while they take over the other person's body. Yū Otosaka is known to have this as his ability. "Invisibility", when an individual is able to disappear from a person's field of vision. However this ability is imperfect as Nao Tomori, known to have this ability, is limited to become invisible to one person of her choice at a time. "Fast Movement", Jōjirō Takajō has the ability to travel as high speeds, but he cannot control where he stops. To combat this flaw, he wears protective clothing under his school uniform. This movement is so rapid it appears to be teleportation; however, it is not to be confused with actual teleportation. "Spiritism", when an individual is able to become possessed by dead spirits. Yusa Nishimori has this ability, as she usually is possessed by her dead sister, Misa Nishimori. "Pyrokinesis", when an individual is able to ignite a flame within their hand at will. Misa Kurobane is known to have this ability. "Collapse", when an individual can shatter or create massive fissures in any solid structure in a radius around them at will. Ayumi Otosaka is known to have this ability. "Thoughtohraphy", when an individual can take pictures of what they visualize in their mind. Yū Otosaka, (by looting the ability) is known to have this ability. Before Yū took this ability, it use to belong to Udō. "Telekinesis," the ability to freely manipulate the position of objects by using mental power. Yū Otosaka, (by looting the ability) is known to have this ability. Before Yū took this ability, it used to belong to Arifumi Fukuyama. "Flying", when an individual can fly. Yū Otosaka, (by looting the ability) is known to have this ability. Before Yū took this ability, it use to belong to Skyhigh Saitō. "Time Leap", when an individual can leap back in time as long as light enters both of their eyes. The only concern with this ability is that the individual's vision decreases with each use, eventually resulting in complete blindness and loss of the ability. Yū, (because Shunsuke gave it to him,) is known to have this ability, and Shunsuke Otosaka is known to have this ability, and is blind because of it. "Explosion", when an individual can generate an enormous intense amount of heat that would lead to an explosion. Not much is known about this ability at the moment. There has also been numerous other unnamed abilities that have made their appearances or have been mentioned in the anime, as listed below. -Ability to generate lightning, as shown by an unnamed male individual while he was being possessed by Yū. -Ability to generate ice, as shown by Yū who used this ability to prevent an individual from successfully using the ability of "Explosion". -Ability to foresee the future (?), as shown by Yū who obtained information through an unknown method about an accident that was going to happen in the Russian Federation. -Ability of courage, portrayed by a female child whom bravely shielded Yū when he was being assaulted for his bounty reward. -Ability of alchemy, as shown by Yū who transformed the material of a gun pointed at him into gold. It is unknown if Yū choose the compound/element that he is transforming the material into. -Ability to generate an intangible contractible/expandable shield, as shown by Yū who used this ability to block projectiles and blow his assailants away with force.. The total strength of this shield is unknown, but it is shown that it can withstand even an RPG missile fired at it. -Ability to make an illness even worse -Ability to heal an injury (?), as shown by an unnamed female individual who completely healed and closed the wound of another male individual who had a small cut above his elbow. It is unknown if this ability can be used to cure illnesses too. -Telepathic Perception -Ability to seek out other ability-wielders, including individuals with abilities that have yet to be awakened. This ability can be utilized through the use of a map, with dots as an indication of an abiiity-wielder's position. -Ability to translate languages -Ability to be active without sleeping. The only currently known way for an individual with this ability to force themselves sleep is by taking sleeping pills. -Ability to teleport, as shown by Yū who teleported all the way from the top of a building to a position in outer space that was in close proximity to the moon. Limitations of this ability are unknown. -Ability to mold solid matter into spikes, shown by Yū who used this ability to scare off a group of soldiers who were attempting to kill him.